pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeIce/User:PiPikachu/SA051
SA051 - I co Dalej?! (Ang.And what distances! Jap.それから何を？) jest 51-szym odcinkiem serii Souvenir Age, 1-ym odcinkiem serii SA:Années plus âgées. Pierwszy raz jest nadany w Polsce 9 czerwca, 2013. Treść Siema od teraz ja będę opowiadał wam przygody dwóch znanych wam już bohaterek PiPi i Roxy, które po rozstaniu z Vapim nie miały ochoty już opisywać swoich przygód. A więc czytajcie 200px|thumb|left|Stado ButterfreePo dwóch dniach, kiedy dziewczyny opuściły Alabastie rodzinne miasto Vapiego, ze smutkiem szły w dalszą drogę. Idąc przez długi czas były bardzo zmęczone i obolałe. Więc zatrzymały się na lśniącej łące, gdzie było dużo butterfree. Roxy położyła się na plecy i spoglądała na błękitne niebo z chmurami. - Ale białe chmury … Hyyy … Pipi zobacz ta chmura cos przedstawia …. – Powiedziała Roxy pokazując palcem na chmurę, która przedstawiała Jgglybuffa. Pipi położyła się także i wypatrywała wzory. Gdy leżały usłyszały głosy znajomy śmiech. 200px|thumb|right|Pipi nachająca do przyjaciół- Ten śmiech … Skądś go znam … - Powiedziała Pipi, wstała i uważnie się wsłuchiwała w odgłosy. Po czym pomogła Roxy wstać i skierowały się w stronę drzew. Wyjrzały zza krzaków i zobaczyli trójkę znajomych, a byli to Josh, który wygrał konkurs łapania elektrycznych pokemonów i podarował Pipi kamień ognia. Była Selene i Kate. Cała trójka rzucała do siebie dyskiem a ich pokemony musiały go im odebrać. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyny postanowiły iść się przywitać. - Josh, Selene, Kate – Krzyknęła uśmiechnięta Pipi, która razem z Roxy podchodziła do znajomych. - Pipi, Roxy Co za niespodzianka! – Wykrzyknęła Selene trzymająca pomarańczowy dysk w dłoni. Josh także się ucieszył na ich widok. Kate od razu zauważyła nieobecność Vapiego i to ją zmartwiło. - Tylko wy obie jesteście? – Zapytała zaciekawiona Kate, ale dziewczyny były zajęte rozmową z pozostałą dwójką i nie usłyszały pytania. Pikachu i Glameow podbiegli do Jolteona i Squirtla i bawili się w ganianego. - Dziewczyny gdzie jest Vapi? – Zapytała Selene, a Kate i Josh ja poparli. Nasze bohaterki spojrzały na siebie i spuściły głowy. - Widzicie kilka dni temu dotarliśmy do rodzinnego miasta Vapiego. Okazało się, że jego mama się bardzo chora i potrzebuje opieki. Dlatego Vapi nam powiedział, że przez jakiś czas kiedy jego mama nie wyzdrowieje nie będzie kontynuował swojej podróży. I został w domu a ja i Pipi od teraz podróżujemy same. – Powiedziała Roxy po czym na jakiś czas zamknęła się w sobie i z nikim nie chciała rozmawiać, tak samo i Pipi. Trójka przyjaciół także posmutniała, że ich kolega odłożył przygody na bok. Po godzinie Pipi ogarnęła się i zauważyła, że Josh, Selene i Kate doskonale się znają i to ją zastanawiało. Roxy otarła oczy i zaczęła się niewiadomo z czego śmiać. Wszyscy nawet Pokemony spojrzały na siebie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, potem na Roxy i znowu na siebie. – Z czego ona się śmieje? – Zapytała Selene patrząc na resztę. Mieli te same miny co dziewczyna. – Nie wiem tak z niczego . – Odpowiedział Josh. Nagle atmosfera wokoło zmieniła się z radosnej na przygnębiającą i dziwnie nierówną. Pojawiła się delikatna mgiełka, a z nieba runęły strumienie deszczu. Wszyscy szybko schronili się pod najbliższym drzewem zaskoczeni deszczem. – Ale ulewa. – Powiedziała Kate. Pikachu i Glameow byli dziwnie przerażeni i zestresowani. Nagle Josh usłyszał jakieś odgłosy z daleka. – Słyszycie? – Zapytał chłopak. Selene spojrzała na przyjaciela. – Co takiego? – Odpowiedziała nastolatka. Za chwilę usłyszały je tez dziewczyny i Pokemony. Dźwięki przypominały piski i czyjeś wycie. – Ejj .. Boję się - Pipi wstrzymała oddech ze strachu to samo uczynili pozostali nie wliczając w to Roxy, która nadal chichotała po cichu nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieję dookoła niej. Nagle przed nimi pojawił się czyść cień. Roxy przestała chichotać i też zamarła ze strachu. – Kto to Lub co … - Powiedziała z przerażeniem koordynatorka. Cień powoli się przybliżał i nasi bohaterowie zobaczyli niską staruszkę która wpatrywała się w nich. – Kim pani jest – Zapytała Selene. Wszyscy oprócz Pipi zrobili krok w tył. A 200px|thumb|left|StaruszkaPipi zaczęła rozmawiać z kobietą. – Jak myślicie o czym rozmawiają? – Zapytał Josh dziewczyn. Same były ciekawe. Staruszka machnęła do nich ręką, aby poszli za nią. – Pipi o co chodzi? – Zapytała Roxy. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem kiwnęła głową by szli za nimi.200px|thumb|right|Onix staruszki Cała trójka wachała się. Nagle zza drzewa wyszedł Onix. Przestraszym ludzi. Pokemon wsadził trenerów na swój grzbiet prócz Pipi i ruszył za swoją trenerką. Po długiej podróży dotarli do jaskini otoczoną dużą ilością Rozalin zakrywającą przejście. Po bokach stał Nidoking i Nidoqueen.– Czemu te pokemony tu tak stoją? – Zapytała Pipi kobietę.– One pilnują wejścia do jaskini snów ... - Powiedziała staruszka. Wszyscy popatrzeli na siebie ze ździwieniem. - Jaskinia snów? - Powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie. Onix zrzucił z siebie Roxy Selene Katie i Josha. Po chwili zniknął w głebi lasu. Nidoking i Nidoqueen odsunęli się na bok a wejście zostało otwarte. Roxy z Pipi usiadły obok kobiety a reszta naprzeciwko. - Opowiem wam legendę o tej jaskini. Wiele lat temu około 1925 tutaj kiedyś była małą wieś. Mieszkańcy dbali o tą ziemię i pielęgnowali. Po kilku latach zostali zmuszeni ją opuścić i skierowali się na południe. Jedna kobieta została nie chciała opuścić domu. Nie spodobało się to królowi i kazał ją zabić. Dziewczyna uciekała aż znalazła tą jaskinię i schowała się do niej. Wejście zostało zasłonięte winoroślami i nikt nie mógł jej odnaleźć. Kobieta chciała by wszystko było jak dawniej, by ludzie znów mogli swobodnie mieszkać i pielęgnować swoje pola. Nagle jaskinia zaczęła się świecić i pokazywała piękne życie tej wsi. Po kilku dniach tak się stało jak życzyła sobie ta kobieta. Postanowiła trzymać w tajemnicy tą jaskinie by nikt nie chciał jej zniszczyć. Poprosiła by Onix, Nidoking i Nidoqueen pilnowali wejścia do tego miejsca. Każdy kto wejdzie i zażyczy sobie czegoś spełni się, ale musi mieć czyste i dobre serce. - Opowiedziała Staruszka. - Moje nogi zatrzymajmy się gdzieś ... - Powiedziała Jessie która strasznie narzekała na upał i na brak jedzenia. James z Meowth'em popatrzeli na siebie zdenerwowani. - Jessie nie tylko ty jesteś 200px|thumb|right|Jessie wściekła na Meowthagłodna! - Odpowiedział podniesionym tonem Meowth. Dziewczyna strasznie się zdenerwowała. Uderzyła towarzysza tak, że biedak wylądował na pobliskim drzewie. James bał się coś powiedzieć i szedł w milczeniu. Po drodze wpadli w przepaść i zaczęli głośno krzyczeć. - Ale pyszna herbata - Powiedziała zachwycona Roxy, która aż zarumieniła się. Selene, Katie i Josh po wypiciu swojej herbaty wyszli z domu aby kontynułować swoją podróż. Nasze bohaterki z uśmiechem słuchali dalszych opowiadań kobiety. Nagle usłyszały czyjeś wołanie o pomoc. Szybko wybiegły na zewnątrz. Biegły w stronę głosów. Okazało się, że wołali o pomoc Zespół R. - Zespół R?! - Krzyknęła Pipi. Cała trójka podniosła głowy do góry. - O nie głąby! Nie my nie potrzebujemy od was pomocy! - Powiedziała Jessie a jej wspólnicy ją poparli. Roxy i Pipi razem ze staruszką poruszyli ramionami i poszli. - Hej zaczekajcie! Pomóżcie! - Krzyknął Zespół R. Staruszka zawołała Onixa. - Aaaa ..!! - Krzyknął James z towarzyszami. Pokemon wyciagnął członków, którzy podziękowali i szybko uciekli. - Cały Zespół R. - Powiedziała ze śmiechem Roxy. Pipi i kobieta także zaczęły się śmiać. Po jakimś czasie wróciły do jaskini, kiedy pogoda znów się zachmurzyła i powstała bardzo gęsta mgła. W środku Roxy jak zawsze poszperała po półkach i znalazła zdjęcie kobiety bardzo podobnej do Pipi tylko, że miała krótsze włosy. - Niewierze ... - Pomyślała i skierowała się do Staruszki z nadzieją, że powie kim była ta kobieta. Pipi patrząc na zdjęcie wydawało jej się, że widzi samą siebie. - To była Samaya, ona odkryła tą jaskinię i uratowała swoją wioskę. Tutaj jest w waszym wieku. - Powiedziała Kobieta. Roxy usiadła obok przyjaciółki. - Ona i Pipi to dwie krople wody. Jak to możliwe? - Zapytała nastolatka. - To była twoja pra pra babka Pipi. - Odpowiedziała. Obie dziewczyny zaniemówiły. Po chwili uśmiechły się. Nagle Nidoking i Nidoqueen zaczęli siebie nawzajem atakować z niewiadomych przyczyn. Nidoqueen miała mniejsze szanse na wygraną gdyż była o wiele młodsza od przeciwnika. - Co się dzieje? Czemu się atakują? - Zapytała Roxy przestraszona. W niebie było widać jakieś promienie które powodowały złość i nienawiść u pokemonów. 200px|thumb|left|Nidoking i Nidoqueen celujące w siebie Staruszka kazała wyjść dziewczyną z jaskini. - Co ona chce zrobić? - Zapytała Pipi. Roxy też by chciała wiedzieć. Nagle jaskinia zaczęła się świecić na kolory tęczy. - Ale piękna - Powiedziała zachwycona Pipi a Roxy znów zaczęła niewiadomo z czego chichrać. Po chwili pokemony się uspokoiły i zaczęły znów pilnować wejścia w zgodzie. Kobieta wyszła do dziewczyn i widząc, że Roxy się śmieje podeszła do niej i uderzyła w tył głowy co spowodowało koniec śmiechów. Pod koniec dnia dziewczyny pożegnały się z kobietą i pokemonami ruszając w dalszą podróż po regionie Kanto. - Musimy zadzwonić do Vapiego i mu opowiedzieć ten dzień - Powiedziała Roxy. W centrum pokemon dziewczyny szukały siostry Joy. - Witajcie w czym mogę pomóc? - Zapytała pielęgniarka. - Witaj chciałybyśmy zadzwonić. Siostra wskazała palcem telefon i poszła do swoich zajęć. - Vapi!! - Krzyknęły dziewczyny. Chłopak ucieszył się, że widzi swoje przyjaciółki. - Cześć. Jak tam podróż? - Zapytał młodzieniec. Roxy spojrzała na Pipi by to ona opowiedziała. - Vapi dzisiaj bylyśmy w jaskini snów, znamy już jej legendę i poznałam swoją pra pra babkę. Jak tam twoja mama? - Opowiedziała i także zapytała. Chłopak posmutniał - Nie ma poprawy. A z tą jaskinią to słyszałem o niej ... dobra dziewczyny muszę kończyć trzymajcie się. - Rozłączył się. Roxy i Pipi postanowiły przenocować w Pc. Glameow i Pikachu położyły się na kolanach swoich trenerek No to dowiedzieliście się co dziewczyny robią po rozstaniu z Vapim. Muszę przyznać, że mimo rozłąki starają się o tym nie myśleć. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś powróci do podróży z Pipi i Roxy. No cóż zobaczymy co dalej będzie się działo w anime ... ja wiem hehehe a wy nie xD ... Dowiecie się niebawem. Nie przegapcie żadnego odcinka. ''' Ważne Wydarzenia *Roxy i Pipi wyruszają same. *Spotykamy Selene, Katie i Josha. *Trenerzy są zaskoczeni nieobecnością Vapiego. *Bohaterowie spotykają pewną staruszkę. *Nasi bohaterowie docierają do jaskini snów i poznają jej legendę. *Staruszka pomaga uspokoić Nidoking'a i Nidoqueen'a. *Roxy i Pipi opuszczają kobietę. *Docierają do Pc i dzwonią do Vapiego. *Dziewczyny nocują w Pc. Debiuty *Staruszka Pokemonów *Nidoking (Staruszki) *Nidoqueen (Staruszki) *Onix (staruszki) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Roxy' *'Pipi' *'Vapi' **'Zespół R' *'Staruszka''' *'Samaya' (W opowieści) Pokemony *'Glameow' (Roxy) *'Pikachu' (Pipi) *'Jolteon' (Selene) *'Charmeleon' (Kate) *'Squirtle' (Josh'a) *'Meowth' (Zespół R) *'Onix' (Staruszki) *'Nidoking' (staruszki) *'Nidoqueen' (staruszki) Zapowiedź następnego odcinka Roxy i Pipi pomogą pewnej niedoświadczonej trenerce pokonać strach bitew. Ktoś podczas nauki podpali domek gdzie było dużo pokemonów i ich trenerka. Czy uda się dziewczyną uratować pokemony i dziewczynę. Kto podpalił domek? To juz w następnym odcinku ... Kategoria:Własna twórczość